Amiga mía
by Romy92
Summary: Él siempre había estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero ella no le corresponde. ¿Se puede cambiar el destino sin quererlo? AU.


**Amiga mía**

Y ahí estaba él. Al igual que cada semana, permanecía sentado en aquella cafetería esperando a que ella apareciese. Aquella chica. Su amiga. Su confidente. La que lo sabía todo de él. Bueno, todo no. Ella era la persona más especial para él. Su amor secreto. Su primer y único amor. Obviamente, ella no era consciente de ello, pero no era porque él no quisiera decírselo. Ella estaba enamorada de otro. Del mejor amigo de él para ser exactos.

Mientras esperaba a que ella llegara, recordó el día que la había conocido. Había sido hacía bastantes años, dieciséis o diecisiete tal vez. Él estaba comprando en el supermercado con su madre, y lo envió a buscar un paquete de cereales. A él solo le gustaban los de una marca en específico y al llegar a la sección donde se encontraban sus cereales, se encontró con que solo quedaba un paquete. Podría haber ido a cogerlo tranquilamente, pero había una niña más o menos de su edad intentando llegar hasta la estantería donde justamente se encontraban sus cereales. Se acercó a ella y la miró un momento.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a cogerlos?-le preguntó ella dando pequeños saltitos, pero sin conseguir llegar hasta los cereales.

Lo único que él tuvo que hacer fue ponerse de puntillas para llegar a cogerlos, y así lo hizo. Cuando los tuvo en la mano se los entregó a aquella niña tan sonriente. Se había quedado sin cereales.

-Gracias-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-De nada-le contestó él sonriéndole.

Permanecieron varios segundos callados mirándose los pies, hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

-¿Tú vas a tercero de primaria?-le preguntó sobresaltándolo.

Él asintió.

-¿Con la profesora Smith?

Volvió a asentir sorprendido de que ella supiera el nombre de su profesora.

-Entonces vas a la clase de mi tía, yo voy a la clase de al lado-le informó sonriéndole.

Él no la había visto nunca en el colegio, o tal vez era que no se había fijado lo suficiente, pero una cosa tenía clara, de ahora en adelante se fijaría siempre.

En aquel momento una mujer de mediana edad la llamó por su supuesto nombre y ella se giró.

-Ya voy mamá-le contestó a su madre-he de irme, tal vez nos veamos mañana por el colegio.

-Eso espero-le dijo él sinceramente.

-Pues hasta mañana-se despidió sonriéndole una vez más y después se giró y se encaminó hacia su madre.

Él se quedó allí parado, en medio de aquel pasillo entre decenas de marcas y tipos de cereales diferentes sin mover ni un dedo.

De repente escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas que lo llamaba por su nombre. Se giró rápidamente y encontró a su madre avanzando rápidamente hacia él.

-Pero ¿dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó nerviosa.

-Buscaba los cereales-le contestó él ausentemente.

-Y ¿dónde están?

-No hay de la marca que yo quiero.

Su madre le sonrió y le acarició cariñosamente el cabello.

-Pues vamos, ya te los compraré otro día, cielo.

Él asintió mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de su madre. Ni siquiera le importaban los cereales. Toda su atención estaba aún puesta en aquella niña que había conocido momentos antes.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, la vio. Fue ella la que se acercó y le habló. A partir de aquel día se hicieron inseparables. Pasaban los recreos juntos, jugando, hablando, leyendo libros o compartiendo el almuerzo. Continuaron siendo amigos en la secundaria y más tarde, en la universidad. Él la vio crecer, madurar, pasar por todas las fases que pasa una chica de esa edad y casi sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de ella. No tenía pensado decírselo, más que nada porque era muy tímido y temía que ella lo rechazara. Intentó fijarse en otras chicas pero ninguna lo atraía tanto como ella. Ella era la razón por la cual se levantaba cada día, por la cual sonreía, por la cual era feliz. Lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviese bien.

Llegó un día en el que decidió hablarle de sus sentimientos. Tal vez ella no sentiría lo mismo, pero necesitaba que supiera lo que era capaz de provocar en él. Habían quedado a una hora concreta en el parque, donde siempre quedaban. Se sentó a esperarla como siempre, pero no tardó en llegar. No se sorprendió al verla tan feliz, ya que lo estaba siempre. Pero aquel día sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. Se dio el lujo de observarla mientras se aceraba a él. No era capaz de describir lo que sentía por ella con palabras, pero estaba decidido a intentar explicárselo. Una vez llegó hasta él, le cogió las manos y empezó a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó él.

-Tengo algo que decirte-le dijo intentando contener la emoción.

-Yo también-no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a ponerse nervioso.

-Entonces, empieza tú-le pidió ella.

-No, lo has dicho tú primera, así que empieza tú.

-De acuerdo.

Permaneció callada durante unos segundos y después habló directamente:

-Estoy enamorada-le dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente que antes.

Aquello le sentó como una patada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él incrédulo.

-Pues eso…que me he enamorado. Pero lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es de quien.

Él tragó saliva, intentando que no le doliera demasiado su respuesta.

Cuando ella le dijo el nombre de su enamorado, estuvo a punto de vomitar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado justamente de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de él? Él sabía que su amigo no la haría tan feliz como lo hubiese hecho él, y tampoco la valoraría como lo hacía él.

-¿Qué opinas?-le preguntó aún sin soltarle las manos.

Estuvo varios segundos callado. Finalmente decidió decirle una mentira, sería lo mejor para ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo. Antes, cada vez que lo abrazaba sentía una reconfortante calidez, en cambio, en aquel momento, sentía un frío que le helaba el corazón-Tú opinión es muy importante para mí. Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo que sea-le dijo sinceramente.

-Me gustaría que le preguntaras indirectamente que opina sobre mí. Para ver si siente lo mismo que yo siento por él. ¿Lo harás?-le preguntó rogándoselo con la mirada.

Él asintió lentamente. Aquello le sería muy fácil, más que nada porque vivía con su mejor amigo y lo veía la mitad del día.

-Gracias, eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el alma como puñales. _El mejor amigo del mundo. _Estaba claro, jamás sería nada más para ella.

-¿Crees que haríamos buena pareja?-le preguntó entusiasmada.

Sabía que no, que no harían buena pareja. Su mejor amigo no le daría ni la mitad de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, su mejor amigo no le mostraría el mundo que él tenía preparado para ella, su mejor amigo la utilizaría y después la dejaría de lado, cosa que él jamás haría. Su mejor amigo era el típico chico juerguista que pasaba las noches con diferentes chicas para luego dejarlas tiradas. Pero la quería tanto que fue incapaz de decirle todo aquello, de modo que volvió a mentirle, todo para que ella fuese feliz.

-Si, haríais muy buena pareja-le dijo con todo el dolor del mundo.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en a mejilla.

-¿Y tú que tenías que decirme?-le preguntó mientras se agarraba de su brazo y empezaban a caminar por el parque.

-Ah…nada-le dijo intentando olvidarse lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Nada?

-Nada-le aseguró él.

Continuaron caminando silenciosamente por aquel parque que había sido testigo de su infelicidad.

Y ahí estaba él. Al igual que cada semana desde hacía un año y medio. Esperando a su mejor amiga para contarle las novedades sobre su enamorado.

Nada más verla entrar casi corriendo en la cafetería hizo que se le oprimiera el corazón. Era lo que le ocurría siempre que la veía desde que ella le dio aquella noticia. Ya no era como antes que cada vez que la miraba, su corazón brincaba de alegría y esperanza.

Ella lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, lo saludó con la mano y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó ella sonriéndole.

-Bien-mentira- ¿Y tú?

-Espero estar mejor después de que hablemos.

Era la respuesta que casi siempre le daba.

-Él está bien, por si te interesa saberlo-le dijo sabiendo que lo que ella más deseaba era hablar de su enamorado.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-¿Te ha hablado de mí?

-Últimamente no. Está liado con la universidad y con los exámenes-le dijo sinceramente.

Él sabía que su amigo también sentía algo por ella, pero no era lo mismo. En absoluto. Su amigo no estaba enamorado, más que nada porque no creía en el amor. Simplemente ella le hacia gracia, como la mitad de chicas que conocía.

Ella puso cara de tristeza.

-Pero no te preocupes, si no se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante, es que es idiota-le dijo intentando animarla.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él. Aquello provocó en él una sonrisa triste que borró inmediatamente de su rostro. Si ella supiera que en el fondo se moría por decirle la verdad, todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que deseaba compartir su tiempo con ella…pero no era posible, era algo que debería guardarse para siempre.

-Sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible por mí desde que te lo pedí hace tanto tiempo. Y tengo la sensación de que no te lo estoy agradeciendo como te mereces.

Él no quería que le agradeciera nada. No lo necesitaba. Solo la necesitaba a ella.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada. Eres mi mejor amiga, y él es mi mejor amigo. Nada me gustaría más que fuerais felices- ojala la verdad fuera así de fácil, pensó mentalmente.

-Pero de todos modos me gustaría hacer algo por ti. ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche te presento a una amiga y salimos los cuatro?

Genial, ahora quería hacer una cita doble. Como si no tuviera bastante con tener que ser él el que juntara a la persona que más quería con su mejor amigo.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no? Te vendría bien salir con alguna chica.

-Te aseguro que no-intentó convencerla él.

-Vamos, si tienes miedo de que ella te rechace te aseguro que eso es imposible. Todas las chicas querrían salir con alguien como tú.

-Todas no-le dijo él.

-Claro que si.

-Te aseguro que no todas quieren salir con alguien como yo.

-Ponme un ejemplo.

-Tú misma-le dijo mirándola fijamente mientras separaba sus manos que se habían entrelazado inconscientemente.

Ella lo miró con expresión confundida.

-¿Que…?-empezó, pero él no la dejó terminar.

-He de irme, se me hace tarde-se levantó de su asiento y se puso la chaqueta rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ella continuaba confundida, no sabía si levantarse o quedarse sentada.

-Yo no…-aún no sabía que decirle.

-Tranquila, seré siendo el mejor amigo del mundo hasta que tú quieras-le dijo repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho un año y medio antes. Le sonrió tristemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cafetería y salió del local.

Ella se quedó estática en aquel asiento, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas cinco minutos.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Inconscientemente paseó su mano por el lugar donde antes él había posado sus labios y se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba en su corazón. Se preguntó que era aquello que le faltaba, y descubrió la respuesta rápidamente. Él. Él era lo que le faltaba. Desvió la vista hacia la calle y se levantó casi corriendo de la silla. Salió apresuradamente de la cafetería rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón y para decirle que ya no quería que fuera el mejor amigo del mundo, sino algo más. Mucho más.

* * *

**Lo sé, estaréis hartos de tenerme por aquí tan seguido...I'm sorry, pero no puedo hacer nada con mi imaginación que a buenas horas se enciende ¬_¬ **

**Pues esta cosita me vino ayer a la imaginación mientras escuchaba la canción "_Amiga mía"_ (de ahí el título) de Alejandro Sanz, lo que pasa es que yo he cambiado un poquitín la historia^^**

**Y bueno pues nada...ya véis que no pongo nombres en ningún momento, pero en mi imaginación tenía a Alice y a Jasper, así que para mí ellos son los protagonistas:)**

**Espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber con un review (y si no os gusta, también me gustaría saberlo para así retirarme de este negocio) **

**Muchos besos!!:D**


End file.
